leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW095
| ja_op=やじるしになって！ | ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=1 | art=案浦達哉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW091-BW100| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Unrest at the Nursery! (Japanese: ポケモン保育園は大騒ぎ！ワシボンとバルチャイ！ Pokémon Nursery School Uproar! and !) is the 95th episode of the , and the 752nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 20, 2012, in the United Kingdom on December 28, 2012, and in the United States on January 12, 2013. Blurb Ash and Scraggy are training for the Unova League when they get involved in a scuffle between a Rufflet and a Vullaby! As they try to break up the fight, an aide from the nearby Pokémon nursery shows up looking for the two squabbling Pokémon. Layla introduces herself and brings Rufflet and Vullaby—along with Ash, Iris, and Cilan—back to the nursery with her. When Cilan learns that Rufflet and Vullaby have never gotten along, he offers to lend his Connoisseur skills to fix the pairing problem. Although Vullaby is withdrawn at first, a little encouragement from Cilan and the others soon has all of the nursery’s Pokémon playing happily together! But when more trouble ensues during lunch, Vullaby uses Punishment on several of the others in an attempt to calm things down. Layla thanks Vullaby for its help, but gently suggests that it might have gone overboard. This hurts Vullaby’s feelings, and it angrily runs away! Layla and Cilan quickly go after it, and Ash and Iris stay behind to keep an eye on the nursery...until they realize Rufflet has wandered off after Layla, and Ash sets off to find it. Cilan and Layla manage to track down the sulking Vullaby, and Rufflet catches up with them shortly afterward. As he watches the three of them interact, Cilan offers a theory about the ongoing rivalry: Rufflet and Vullaby have been competing for Layla’s affection, and when she pays attention to one of them, the other quickly becomes jealous. She reassures the two Pokémon that she cares about both of them equally. Their trip back to the nursery is fraught with danger, but Meloetta locates them and brings Ash to help. Layla proves her devotion to Rufflet and Vullaby by protecting them both, and everyone arrives back at the nursery unharmed! As everyone happily listens to Meloetta’s beautiful singing, it becomes apparent that Team Rocket is secretly listening as well—but for different, sinister reasons. Dr. Zager has gathered the last bits of data needed to execute their plan, and their next step is to inform the Boss of their success—with hopes that he’ll come to meet them in Unova! Plot Continuing their stay at Cynthia's villa in Undella Town, and are doing some for the Unova League . However, Ash and suddenly hear a and fighting each other. deduces that Rufflet had been inadvertently struck in the head by a shard of rock from Scraggy's and has accused Vullaby of doing it instead. Rufflet then furiously attacks her. Angered, Vullaby attacks Rufflet as well with her move. Ash, , and Scraggy try to stop them, but Vullaby sees and attacks them as well. While Vullaby is chasing after them, and Cilan comfort a panicked and crying Rufflet. A young girl arrives at the scene, followed by a , , and , and Rufflet and Vullaby run to them. The girl takes Ash, , and Cilan to the nursery where she works, and the nursery manager introduces her as . Unfortunately, during their discussion, Rufflet and Vullaby begin fighting again. Although Layla calms Rufflet down, Vullaby becomes jealous of the attention he is receiving and refuses to make up with him. Witnessing this, Cilan states that he will help them to stop their rivalry and become friends. Cilan brings out his to play with the Pokémon and invites Vullaby to join in, which she happily does. , invisible, watches the scene happily. While the nursery manager leaves to go pick up more Pokémon, Cilan makes lunch for everyone. However, Layla becomes distressed when she realizes that she had forgotten to crack the shells on the Pokémon's food. Only Rufflet, it seems, can break the shell with its foot. Layla is impressed with Rufflet, which only serves to make Vullaby more jealous. In anger, Vullaby tries and fails to crack its own shell, which slips and hits Rufflet in the head. Within seconds, the two are squabbling again. However, Rufflet's attack misses Vullaby and hits Karrablast, who begins using . Petilil and Whimsicott then use their own attacks, and all three Pokémon have Punishment used on them by Vullaby. As all three Pokémon burst into tears, Meloetta appears and sings its song to calm them down. Later, Layla thanks Vullaby for her help but suggests that the Punishments may have been a little overdone. In response, Vullaby runs away from the nursery. Layla and Cilan run after Vullaby, followed by Rufflet, while Ash and Iris stay behind to care for the other Pokémon. While running, Cilan explains to Layla that Vullaby misinterpreted her feelings about the attempt to help restore order, and Layla feels terrible about it. Meanwhile, Ash and Iris realize that Rufflet is missing as well. Ash and go look to see if Rufflet had followed Layla. Vullaby, still on a path, trips on a rock and angrily kicks it into the bushes, where it hits an . The Amoonguss, as well as two others, chases Vullaby, and Layla and Cilan hear Vullaby's cries. They reunite with her, much to Layla's relief. However, the Amoonguss use to knock the three of them down, and Vullaby stands up to defend Layla. She is soon joined by Rufflet, who attacks all of the Amoonguss. Crustle then uses to block off the path and they all flee while they can. After this shared experience, Layla finally understands the source of Vullaby's anger, and she assures Rufflet and Vullaby that she will always care for both of them. However, in order to get back to the nursery, Cilan and Layla have to climb around a very narrow ledge to get to an old, crumbling bridge. As soon as Rufflet and Vullaby step on the bridge, it collapses, and Cilan just barely rescues them in time. While they are pondering what to do, Meloetta spots them and brings Ash to the other side of the broken bridge. In order to rescue Cilan, Layla, and the others, Ash has heft a log over the waters below to create a temporary bridge. Unfortunately, the wind begins to pick up and Rufflet and Vullaby fall from the bridge. While Cilan struggles to maintain his hold on the log to prevent himself from falling, Layla dives after them and swims them to safety on the riverbank. Everyone returns to the nursery, much to Iris's relief. Rufflet and Vullaby finally manage to reach an understanding and stop fighting with each other. As the day ends, they all listen to a new song from Meloetta. However, they are unaware that the song is being recorded by and Dr. Zager. Major events * Ash's Scraggy is revealed to have mastered . * The Team Rocket trio and Dr. Zager collect the last of the data needed on 's song and prepare for the next phase of their plan. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Matori * Dr. Zager * * Manager Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * (multiple) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode marks the first appearance of and Matori since A Venipede Stampede! and Battling For The Love Of Bug-Types!, 73 and 72 episodes, respectively. However, if the two unaired episodes are counted, this is Giovanni's first appearance in 71 episodes. * This episode aired in a few countries before the US airdate: ** December 28, 2012 in the UK, fifteen days before. ** January 2, 2013 in Italy (on K2), ten days before. ** January 8, 2013 in Poland (on DisneyXD), four days before. Errors * When jumped down to save from danger, the hair on her ears disappears for a few frames. * When the view zooms in on Giovanni's desk, the phone ordinarily on the right side of the desk suddenly disappears. * In a few shots, the crack on Vullaby's skull disappears, and in other shots, it reappears. File:BW095 Giovanni desk error.png|The missing phone Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |sv= |th= }} Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan 095 Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Trubel im Pokémon-Hort! es:EP757 fr:BW095 ja:BW編第95話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第95集